The Outsiders Aftermath
by Taylor.L.D
Summary: Miley is the Curtis' lil sis, she comes to live with them during the dramatic events. she helps Johnny in a major way. And Soda's been down lately until a unique eyed girl with a bad home comes and spunks up his lost love-life. Also Johnny's court date is coming up, what's this greasers fate and how will he react? SodapopxOC JohnnyxOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

This is my first Fanfic so go easy on me please.

~Sodapop's P.O.V~

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. Ah, Mom never failed with breakfast. She only made breakfast buffets on Sunday. I looked over, Yup, Ponyboy had smelled the smell of heaven. He was already out of bed. I got up and headed into the dinning room/ living room. Mom was finishing cooking breakfast, Dad was talking to Pony about romance novels- which Pony's ears ALWAYS got red when the topic was brought up- I took a seat next to Pony.

"Good morning everyone." I said.

"G'morning, Soda." Pony replied.

Mom and Dad said their good mornings too. I wondered where Darry was aloud. I hadn't noticed I had said it until Mom said: "Darrel's in the shower." She didn't like to call Darry by his nickname, always "Darrel".

Dad had said something to Pony, that I couldn't really hear but Dad earned a playful smack from Mom.

It wasn't hard to believe that that was one of the greatest memories of Mom and Dad. So, how come it was hard to believe that I was kneeling right in front of those wooden boxes and crying my eyes out? My dead parents trapped inside those…..coffins. Pony cried silently next to me…..And….Darry….stood there, behind us….not shedding a single tear. _Why isn't he crying?_ I wondered.

I felt his big hand touch my shoulder.

"C'mon lil buddy, the service is about to start."

I sniffled and nodded. I sat in the pews in the very front.

The entire funeral was miserable. Relatives came up to the front to say a few words. I trying the whole time not to cry.

~Ponyboy's P.O.V~

I couldn't believe it. Mom and Dad? Dead? God, they were too young, in their 40's. It felt like only yesterday that we were a whole family. Dad playing football with me, Darry, Sodapop and the gang, Mom making lunch and lemonade for us.

Grandma and Granddad went to the front to say their goodbyes. That has to be terrible for them, burying their kids. Darry got up and took Soda out of the room again because he was crying so much. While the pastor was talking, I was looking around the church hall from my seat. I saw a golden brown hair- just like Sodapop's hair- girl sitting next to my aunt and uncle…She looked so familiar. I was in deep thought when Darry shook me.

"Ponyboy. C'mon look forward."

"Sorry."

I looked forward and a man at the podium held a paper and read out the will. Mom probably wrote it long ago 'cause Dad never thought about death. Always positive Dad. The man read slow and steady. His voice echoed throughout the church halls. Mom and Dad had left the house to Darry since he was to be leaving for college this fall. He had gotten a football scholarship.

I was wondering what would happen to Soda and I. Maybe some relatives would take us. After the funeral, we talked to our grandparents and our Aunt was talking to Darry and our Uncle was talking to Sodapop. I saw that little girl again (only she looked older…she was just…not tall) I wanted to talk to her but a social worker took me and my brothers to his office.

~Darry's P.O.V.~

As soon as I stepped into that office, I knew something was going to go wrong. I just wanted to go home and cry in my room. I knew Pony and Soda tired just as I was. I couldn't have cared less about what that social worker was yapping about it wasn't like this week could go more wrong.

"Darrel, you're starting your 1st year in Tulsa University this fall, correct?"

The social worker-Evan- asked. I nodded then turned my attention away from him. Some relatives of ours would take my kid brothers. I could visit them when I could.

"I'm going to have to place your brothers in a boy's home."

I whipped my head to Evan's direction. "What?" I demanded.

"If you're going to college, and no other relative physically or financially can't then-"

"-I'll take them!"

"D-Darry? What about college?" Soda asked.

"I'll take it up later."

I didn't want to loose my kid brothers. We're too close to be separated. Forget college. All I want is to keep my kid brothers. Nothing else mattered to me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: sorry the first chapter was so short -_-" I will try to update as much as I can. Here's chapter 2: enjoy

~one week later~

-Sodapop's P.O.V.-

Wow. In one week, I planned to completely drop out of school, I got a full time job at the DX gas station. Darry had full custody of me and Pony-After 4 hours in court- and cleared out Mom and Dad's bedroom. I was exhausted, but, I had work today, so I had to get going. I was still really depressed about the death and all, but I had to be strong, that's what Darry said anyways. Darry turned down scholarship and started working at this company that roofs houses. We made Ponyboy stay in school. Him and I shared a room because Ponyboy would have constant nightmares and Darry took Mom and Dad's bedroom. Darry let the gang sleep on the couch anytime they needed a place to crash for the night. We would usually find Johnny passed out on it most of the time. Darry also made a rule that the 1st person up has to make breakfast, the two have to do the dishes afterwards. Darry's always the 1st one up though.

After breakfast and dish cleaning, I went to get ready for work. Steve came over to hitch a ride to work. Once we left in Darry's pick-up was when he told me about the bills.

"Alright, Soda, the bills this month add up to $250. I've got $150-"

"-I get my paycheck today. And I'll give you $100. And get food with the rest."

Darry nodded and dropped me and Steve off at the DX. I was the cashier for the day. The day went like every other day: People argued with Steve 'cause of his attitude. Gigglin' girls would come and stop by just to flirt with me. I was kinda bummed though. Sandy and I just broke up… the week my parents had died. She got pregnant- not mine- and her parents sent her to Florida. Crummy timing, right?

Nobody had came in so I snuck a candy bar from the counter, then a girl walked in. I knew her from somewhere. I think she was in some of my classes- Ya know…When I actually attended school- but we never really talked. I stood behind the counter and watched her. She grabbed a pack a cigarettes, some cokes and chips and sat them on the counter. I tried to remember her name. She looked at me and it clicked. I rose an eyebrow.

"You smoke, Danielle?" I asked as I rung her up.

She jumped and blushed lightly. "N-no…it's for my f-father." She blushed more red and smiled. I smiled back. "You're pretty cute." I said.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh…I mean you're not cute-you're BEYOND cute….um uh you're beautiful."

I blushed and put her things in a bag. Her face was blood red and she said "You're not bad yourself."

I smiled again. This was the 1st time that I actually smiled all week. Danielle was gorgeous with her elbow length light-brown hair, her unusual pink eyes- were those contacts?- her body was perfect; an hour glass shape and skinny. She was short…..I was 5'8, she looked maybe 6 inches shorter. I flashed a crooked smirk.

"What's your number?" I asked.

She made a funny noise. "I don't have a phone. My father turned it off."

"Got an address?"

"Yeah." She told me her address. I looked at her again. "I know I'm pushing it….but…wanna go out with me?"

She smiled, but acted as if she didn't care. I didn't buy it.

"Aren't there plenty of other girls you'd want?"

"There are plenty of girls. But none are as pretty as you. C'mon Friday night, burgers, on me. I'll pick you up at eight o'clock."

Danielle smiled again, nodded as she was leaving. _Sodapop Curtis, you have met your girl._

"Hey, ladies' man. Get back to work." Steve said, throwing a grease rag at me.

I sighed, doing as I was told, Steve teasing me for the next hour.

A/N: I know sorry short chapter, I'll try to write longer chapters


	3. Chapter 3

-Ponyboy's P.O.V-

Today was August 20th, my birthday was a month ago (I just turned 14), my first birthday without Mom and Dad. Darry and Soda had left for work already, and the remaining number of the gang was nowhere to be found. Being alone gave me good time to think. I had remembered where Mom and Dad had kept some family things, personal stuff…memories. In the attic. So I climbed up the pull-out latter to get up there.

It was small, crammed, dark, and dusty with cobwebs covering almost everything like a thin film of dirty snow. There was a tiny cracked window, smoggy sunlight pouring from it made the attic all the more eerie. I looked through about a dozen boxes before I found the box I wanted to explore. I tore it open, the box was filled with papers, pictures, baby toys and other stuff. I pulled out a picture randomly and held it up.

The picture was of Darry, Soda, Mom and Dad. Mom was holding two babies. I flipped it to the back. It read: Sodapop (2) Darrel (6). Mom holding the new Curtis', Ponyboy and Miley.

I had a twin sister. I still do but Mom and Dad sent her to live with one of our relatives…. Mom's sister and husband I think. When we were 5, gangs started to form, they didn't want a girl growing up in that kind of junk. I can remember it well. Miley and I were five-like I said- Soda was 7 and Darry was 11. Miley and I shared a room. One morning, I saw Dad packing up Miley's things. I asked why? He wiped his face and put a hand on my shoulder, "Miley's is gonna go on a lil' trip."

When I asked if I could go too, he shook his head and said no. That night, Mom cried, Me and Soda were playing when Darry told us the news. I cried for 3 days straight. Yeah, Me, Soda and Darry used to call and talk to her, but…I don't know what happened. I picked up another picture. I smiled. It was the last picture that was taken of Miley and I. we were at the park, holding hands. I sighed, I missed my sister. Sure, it was nice livin' with Soda and Darry now, but, my sister and I were close, closer than Soda and I, If ya can believe it.

"Hey, Pony! You here?" I heard Johnny yell.

"Yeah, Up here in the attic" I yelled back.

"Well, glory, Ponyboy, I ain't commin' up there!"

I closed up the box and climbed down the latter, shutting the attic door behind me. I realized that I still had the picture in my hand, and I put it in my pocket, walking to Johnny.

"What were ya doin' up there Pone?" He asked as we walked towards Pickett and Sutton to meet up with Dallas.

-The next day-

-Danielle's P.O.V-

_Beep…Beep…Bee-_

I threw my alarm clock on the ground before another annoying "Beep" could escape. I groaned and kicked the itchy blankets away from my body. I hated school. I had to wake up every morning at 6 a.m. It didn't help matters that my mom leaves early in the morning for work, leaving me with my abusive father… I don't even think I should be calling him 'My Father'. He beats on my mother and I…I don't know how my mom can take it. She's one tough woman. I wish I was like her, strong and tough. She didn't come back last night though… and I hadn't heard her leave this morning….

Anyway, back to school matters. I despised school. Every day at lunch the Socs and Greasers would have it out and the Grease girls would try and pick up some Greasers, trying to get laid before classes resumed. Some Greaser boys would flirt with me but I would either say "Go pick up some broad" or tell them politely where to go.

I was somewhat excited today. I was to go on my date with the gorgeous Sodapop Curtis. It broke my heart that he dropped out. But he did to help his brother, Darrel raise their younger, 14 year old brother, Ponyboy (News spreads fast in the neighborhood). Which made me feel bad for him. It must be hard. I looked through my closet to see what I was gonna wear on my date. I wanted to look good without looking like a broad. I became frustrated and decided that I would pick something out once I got home.

School went by slowly and I didn't see Ponyboy or his lil' friend around today. At lunch the Greasers and Socs FIST fought today….I wonder what was up. In fact I saw Steve and a Soc going haywire and wailing at each other, Keith Matthews- Two-Bit- actually pulled out a blade on someone… What was going on? When school ended I still hadn't learned what happened. I sat in the school court yard to wait for the bus and I heard Two-Bit yell to Steve "C'mon! We gotta go to Texas and bring 'em back!"

Steve shook his head, "Dally said No! I reckon they're fine Two-Bit. Let's just go back to their house…Everythin' will work out."

With that Two-Bit and Steve ran off. I knew most of the greasers and

The Shepard gang… but never actually had any reason to talk to them. The school-yard was insane. Everywhere; Socs yelling "Watch your back Grease-ball!" or "You're gunna pay ya filthy Greaser!" Greasers yelling "You had it commin'" or "Save it for the Rumble!". Socs spitting at the Greasers. One dramatic and…confusing 6 hours of school.

When the bus dropped me off at my house, I sighed. Mom should be home by now. I smiled and half skipped-half ran inside. To my surprise…Mom wasn't here…Just my father, passed out on the couch with cans of beer on the table and floor. I put down my school bag in my room and heard a knock at the front door. Not wanting to wake my father up I ran quietly to the door and opened it.

Standing before me was a physically and probably mentally distressed Sodapop. His hair wasn't neat and greased…more like natural grease and bed head. His eyes were red, glassy and full of depression. His skin was pale and his clothes were wrinkled and out of place.

"Soda…?" I said, "it's-"

"Ponyboy's gone." he said quickly with panic.

I blinked, and went outside, closing the door. "What?"

"He and Johnny are gone…They killed a Soc" he started crying, pulling at his golden brown hair.

"Calm down, Sodapop… Tell me slowly. Okay?"

He nodded and took me to the vacant lot, I saw Johnny there all the time. "Now… Clear your mind, and tell me."

He wiped his eyes, nodding, taking a deep breath, pulling himself together.

"It started….."…..

A/N: haha I know I'm evil for leaving a cliff hanger. I'll update soon. :D leave a review


	4. Chapter 4

-Danielle's P.O.V.-

He wiped his eyes, nodding, taking a deep breath, pulling himself together.

"It started when Ponyboy got home from seeing the movie with Dally and Johnny- 2 in the morning- he and Darry got into it. It wasn't anything new. They fight a lot but, Darry SLAPPED Pony. It was silent for a little bit, then Pony ran away. I should've ran after him! I'm so dumb!" His dark eyes were so lonely looking. My chest crumbled at the sight of him.

"Sodapop…Yer not dumb." I assured.

"Yeah, I am… I have to go. Imma go look for Pony and Johnny. Please tell me or one of the gang if you see them." He stood up, helping me up as well.

"I-I promise I will Sodapop."

And with that he ran off. I watched him until he faded into the distance. Once I couldn't see him anymore. I got up and went back to my house. I opened the door to find my father standing on the porch, of course, with a can of beer in his hand.

"…Hey, Danielle." he said, almost TOO friendly.

"Hi, Dad." I replied, walking into my room.

"So uh, found out about your mother today." he said, following me.

"Yeah? When's she coming back?"

"She ain't. She's dead." He smirked when he said it.

"What-"

"She committed suicide because of you."

"Wh-Wh-? N-no… You're wrong!"

He slapped me with the back of his hand. "Don't you dare yell at me"

He un-did his belt and smirked at me, pinning me down.

"Maybe THIS will change your mind about being such a rude lil' brat."

My dad looked me dead in the eyes. And I watched as the person who's supposed to love me; my father. Rape me.

A/N: i am so sorry for this being such a short chapter :( my brain isn't working sorry! it'll be longer next time i update.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: DUDE! I totally forgot to give S.E. Hinton her credit! L.

Disclaimer: I do not owner any of the characters. Except for the OC's.

Sorry for taking such a long time to update! Well here ya go. Chapter 5!

~Johnny's P.O.V.~

I woke up on the cold, hard floor of the church, it was kinda weird not waking up in the lot or Pony's house. He was still sleeping next to me. Maybe now would be a good idea to get our supplies. I took the money Dally had given me and Ponyboy out of my jacket, tossing the jacket onto Pony's shivering body. I left a note in the dirt next to his head.

" _Be back soon_

_JC"_

Walking in Windrixville was really different then walking around back home. People would say 'Good morning' and ask how I was, even the kids did! Some kids even asked me if I wanted to play some games with 'em.

It felt pretty good outside. There was a chilly breeze now and then and it was sunny, cloudless. The roads were gravel ones. The wheat in the fields moved with the wind. In one word, I felt relax… happy. Like I belonged here, like I had no worries for once. No Socs chasing after me, No rivalry between Greasers and Socs.

It took me a good 30 minutes to find the 1st store. It was really small and

smelled kinda weird. As I looked around and got the supplies, I laughed to myself.

"Two-Bit, only if you saw this store, man." I mumbled to myself.

This store was so small and the clerk was asleep at his counter. Two-Bit could steal this entire store without anyone knowing. Soon enough, the store clerk woke up and I started piling the stuff on the counter. He eyed me a couple of times, looking at his newspaper, then me again. I tried ignoring him, going to the next aisle. Saw some peroxide and touched my hair, grumbling.

"Glory, Ponyboy, yer gunna hate me for this."

….. We were gunna have to cut our hair and wash all the grease outta it. After awhile, I finished up "shopping" and paid for everything, the clerk giving me a weird look the entire time he rung me up. He gave me a box to carry my stuff in. And when I was walking out the door, he stopped me.

"Hey! Kid." he called out.

_Blast it! Caught! _I turned nervously, shooting him a side look.

"watcha doin' with all that stuff anyway, boy?"

"Uh-h me and my friends are going campin'…Y-yeah! And we need supplies."

He seemed to have bought it 'cause he smiled and told me to have a good time. I hurried out the store and back to the church.

A/N: URG! I'm so sorry! Such a short chapter! I'll update soon. In the meantime, please review! Got any ideas, or wishes for a chapter?

Tell me and I can see what ill do. Ya never know. Yes so I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.

Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own the Outsiders. Ms. S.E. Hinton does. I only own my original characters. S.E. Hinton also owns this Ponyboy quote/ part from the book that I will use.**

-Dally's P.O.V.-

I was dead to the world when Sodapop Curtis shook me awake. "Uhnng…" I groaned, shifting til I was comfy again. Glory, did my head hurt. Hung-over again. Yeah, I drunk a lil too much, Buck throws some wild parties and I've been stressed lately, so, why not? Besides, I hate missin' a party. I think I drunk the bar dry, jockeyed a bit, and met a few broads. I was looking for a one- night gig with a broad, they wanted a relationship, something I ain't itching to have. My night wasn't _that _grand. I didn't have anything to do today. Why not sleep it away? Glory, I was tired. What did Sodapop want anyway?

Again, he shook me. "Dally. Hey, Dally, wake up." I stirred, growling. "Go away, man. It's too damn early to be walkin' in here wakin' me up."

"It's 1:30 in the afternoon, Dal. Wake up _now._"

He sounded pretty upset, yeah, he's worried 'bout Pony and all. But still, I don't like anyone gittin' mouthy with me. I got up to shut Soda up. Wearing lowing-cut jeans. "Alright, Alright" I grumbled, stretching, feeling my back crack. It felt pretty good. Soda sorta cringed at the sound. I opened my eyes, the room spinning, I held my head. Once my damned eyes adjusted I looked to Soda. He has Pony's navy sleeveless sweat-shirt clenched in his hand.

He looked awfully tired. His dark eyes no longer glistened and he had bags under his eyes.

"Alright, whadya need me for?" I asked, trying to ignore the fact that he had a suspicion that I knew where his kid brother had gone. Soda trembled stepping closer. "Where's Ponyboy, Dally?" he asked calmly. I shot him a look that said 'how would I know?'

"I dunno, man." t shifted my weight to each foot, swaying. He didn't buy it.

"This is his shirt. Dallas, where is my kid brother?" he repeated again when I didn't answer. He was trembling, his eyes tearing up. I hate when people cry. It has been three days since Johnny and Pony killed that Soc. I'm still proud of Johnnycake. But I didn't think it was safe to git 'em just yet. Again, I stated "Dunno."

Jesus Christ! I felt like I was bein' questioned by a cop or something. He asked again, and, again, he got the same answer. Sodapop started to get angry. Him crying in anger, stress, and worry. He sat on the bed, rackin' sobs.

"I…I didn't think he'd run away. Him and Johnny are gunna be in more trouble 'cause they left."

_Johnny and Ponyboy would be in trouble if they stayed._ I thought. I didn't say anything, just leaned against the wall, my headache going away now.

"I know you know where they are, Dally." he wiped his eyes on his plaid button-up shirt. Taking his hand into his pocket, Soda yanked a piece of paper from it.

"Here," he said, handing it to me as he stood up. "Give this to Ponyboy when you see him. That's half my paycheck and a letter."

He left after that and I sighed angrily, floppin' on the bed. I've been hauled in by the cops, 'cause they thought I killed that sorry Soc. I smirked to myself. I told 'em that Johnny and the kid split to Texas, and those stupid cops believed me too, hehe. I'd get 'em tomorrow. Early too. Until then, the crummy bed had my name on it.

-Darry's P.O.V.-

I sat in my room. Still ashamed that I had smacked Ponyboy. I didn't mean to. Honestly. It's just I was worried about him and so worked up. I'm a terrible brother. Pony'll never forgive me. I never wanted to hurt my kid brothers.

I sighed, hiding my face in my hands. I had great news for Pony too. But I scared him off. I was gunna tell him that our kid sister, Miley, was coming to live with us now. Our aunt and uncle couldn't afford to raise her, and honestly, I missed the kiddo. I was supposed to get her today from the train station. I tugged slightly at my hair, getting up and heading to the pick-up truck. Soda's new girlfriend, Danielle, was her name I think had taken him to a rodeo to cheer him up, the little buddy sure needed some cheering up. I started the pick-up and with a _vroom_ I was gone. I was kinda in a daze. I thought back to the night where I had hit Pony. It was like a slow motion scene in an action movie. I didn't feel myself that night. I guess I've worked too hard. The drive to the train station wasn't so bad, actually, it was the most peaceful drive I had in a long time. No traffic and no big worries. Just Ponyboy and Johnny. I hope they're okay…

When I got to the station, the train wasn't there yet. I sat on one of the old rusty benches. There weren't many people there. It was quiet. Perfect. Just what I needed, really. But soon enough, the loud whistle of the train reached my ears and I saw the train pulling into the station. _Here we go._ I thought as people started flooding out of the old train. Everyone was mostly in their 30's and late 50's so Miley wasn't gunna be hard to find. After everyone left, I saw no little girl scramble from inside the train. I started to get worried.

"D-dad?" I heard a shy, soft voice ask. I whipped my head around and looked for the voice, and finally, I saw her. A short dark-gold haired girl, with hair down to her thighs. A pair of greenish-grey eyes met my pale blue-green ones. I looked at her and merely smiled. I didn't know I looked so much Dad.

"Naw, it's Darrel, Miley." I said as I walked up to her, taking her suit case.

"Darry!" she exclaimed as she pulled me into a little bear hug.

"I missed ya so much!" she said as we were walking back to the truck.

"Back at ya, kiddo."

We didn't say much after that, just caught up on things.

"Where's Pony? And Soda?" she asked when we got home. I told her everything. She didn't blink, her face became pale. Just then, Dally walked through the door. Me and Soda already knew that Dally had some idea of where Ponyboy and Johnny were.

"Aye, Darry, Who's the kid?" he said as he sat on the couch.

Miley was too shy to say anything, "This is my sister, Miley. She gunna live here now." Dally gave Miley a sort of nod and she waved shyly back. Steve and Two-Bit had come in to. Introductions were made for Miley, she merely smiled shyly and wave a little.

For most of the day, we waited for Sodapop to get back, I had a feeling he was bringing Danielle home with him. That would be good. Even though Miley is fourteen and Danielle was probably sixteen, I thought that maybe Danielle would be nice and befriend Miley. I sighed. As we waited, Steve and Two-Bit left, bored. Dally had wanted to pick a fight with Shepard again. So that left me and Miley. I decided to give her Ponyboy's old room. A small room with light blue walls and dark wooden floors. I put a mattress in there before I left. That was all that was contained in that room. A twin bed with a bed frame, a desk and a dresser. They bed frame had a built in shelf for books and stuff. She was anything like Pony, she would have books. I left her to unpack her things while I ran to the store real quick. I couldn't wait to see Pony's face when he gets home tomorrow.

_**Quick author's note. This POV is from the book. Ponyboy's of course. I'm only changing some words. S.E. Hinton still has all her credit.**_

-Ponyboy's P.O.V-

This morning I woke up earlier than usual. Johnny and I slept huddled together for warmth-Dally had been right when he said it would get cold where we were going. Being careful not to wake Johnny up, I went to sit on the steps and smoke a cigarette. The dawn was coming then. All the lower valley was covered with mist, and sometimes little pieces of it broke off and floated away in small clouds. The sky was lighter in the east, and the horizon was a thin golden line. The clouds changed from gray to pink, and the mist was touched with gold. There was a silent moment when everything held its breath, and then the sun rose. It was beautiful.

"Golly"-Johnny's voice beside me made jump- "that was sure pretty."

"Yeah." I sighed, wishing I had some paint to do a picture with while the sight was still fresh in my mind.

"The mist was what was pretty," Johnny said. "All gold and silver."

"Uhmmmmm," I said, trying to blow a smoke ring.

"Too bad it couldn't stay like that all the time."

"Nothing gold can stay." I was remembering a poem I'd read once.

"What?"

"_Nature's first green is gold,_

_Her hardest hue to hold._

_Her early leaf's a flower;_

_But only so an hour._

_Then leaf subsides to leaf._

_So Eden sank to grief,_

_So dawn goes down to day._

_Nothing gold can stay."_

Johnny was staring at me. "Where'd you learn that? That was what I meant."

"Robert Frost wrote it. He meant more to it than I'm gettin', though." I was trying to find the meaning the poet had in mind, but it eluded me. "I always remembered it because I never quite got what he meant by it."

"You know," Johnny said slowly, "I never noticed colors and clouds and stuff until you kept reminding me about them. It seems like they were never there before." He thought for a minute. "You're family sure is funny."

"And what happens to be so funny about it?" I asked stiffly.

Johnny looked at me quickly. "I didn't mean nothing. I meant, well, Soda kinda looks like your mother did, but he acts exactly like your father. And Darry is the spittin' image of you're father, but he ain't wild and laughing all the time like he was. He acts like you're mother. And don't act like either one."

"I know," I said. "Well," I said, thinking this over, "you ain't like any of the gang. I mean, I couldn't tell Two-Bit or Steve or even Darry about the sunrise and clouds and stuff. I couldn't even remember that poem around them. I mean, they just don't dig. Just you and Sodapop. And maybe Cherry Valance."

Johnny shrugged. "Yeah," he said with a sigh. "I guess we're different."

"Shoot," I said, blowing a perfect smoke ring, "maybe _they_ are."

**A/N: Well there ya go. Chapter 6 written and done! :D now just letting peeps know. School starts next week for me. I will still update. I just can't promise it'll be every weekend like I try to do now. *sigh* anyway I hope u guys enjoyed this chapter and ill update when I can. See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Disclaimer I do not own the Outsiders, only my OC's.**

_**Woo! Hey y'all, it's kinda been awhile! Sorry, school's been up my tail since it started, but here is chapter 7 as promised. Enjoy!**_

~Miley's P.O.V.~

I looked around the tiny, cramped room and sighed. This was the room Ponyboy and I had shared when we were little. I could remembered when we played together, I smiled at the thought. Darry told me that Ponyboy and Soda now shared a room ever since Mom and Dad died, Darry had taken our parents' room. Being back at my birth home felt weird, the way I felt was indescribable. I missed my brothers, that was true, but, being here once with my parents alive and then returning without them here gave the house this unbelievably depressing and empty aura. I shoved the thought to the back of my mind, it'll get more homey as I settle in.

The room was nothing special. It was a small room with a bed crammed into a corner, probably Pony's old one. It was a two windowed, white room. I stood in front of a white vanity table across the room, from the bed. I ran my hand over the fine polished, wooden surface. This was Mom's. I closed my eyes and memories of her came into mind. She was beautiful. Short curly, gold hair, and dark brown eyes. Like I said, a truly beautiful woman. Although, I've always wondered where Ponyboy's and mine looks came from. We ain't that bad looking I suppose. We both had dark brown, almost red hair. I wish my hair was like Sodapop's or Darry's. I don't like people with red hair, I don't know why, just a lil' peeve I have. The only difference Pony and I have is that he has greenish gray eyes and I have blue-green eyes like Darry and Dad, except mine were more lively than Darrel's, lively and had a sparkle to 'em just like Daddy's. And I adored my eyes, I always got compliments on them. I guess I have to be contempt with what I got.

Out of all my brothers, I was most like my twin, Ponyboy. We are both intelligent people and we love to read, but I'd rather write while Pony likes to draw. My uncle and aunt told me I was also absent-minded. I can remember when my brothers and parents came to visit me in Maryland. My aunt and uncle were talking to Mom and Dad. My uncle was talking about how I would forget things and I don't act as smart as I really am.

"That's just like Ponyboy!" Dad laughed.

After hearing that, Pony and I concluded that we shared the trait of being absent-minded. I can live with that.

I stood up and wiped my forehead, finally done unpacking my stuff. Sighing, I went to go find Darry. He was in the living room with the three other boys I had met earlier. Dallas, the towheaded one, Two-Bit, the joker, and Steve, who I already know from before, since he and Soda played all the time together when they were little. But I have never really liked him. And I think it started one day at the park.

Ponyboy and I were 5, Soda and Steve were 7, and Darrel -who had just turned 11- took us all to the park while Mom and Dad were out. Pony and I were taking turns on the swings, while Darry sat on a bench and watched us,

"Higher, Pony, higher!" I laughed, Pony pushed the swing with all his might, making me go maybe an inch higher than my previous height, but that was enough to make me shout and laugh. Darry smiled. Steve and Soda were doing who-knows-what, then out of nowhere, Steve started to make fun of Ponyboy because we were so close.

"Glory, kid, if you and the "princess"," he said mockingly, "don't ever separate, you're gunna wind up a big wussy. And people are gunna make fun of a momma's boy, sister-lovin' punk."

"I ain't a punk!, Shut your trap, Steve, leave us alone." Pony said defensively.

I hopped off the swing, "Don't tease my brother!" I yelled, and before I knew, Steve Randle was doubled up on the grass, holding his shin. Darry, pulled me over and sat me on the bench.

"Miley Michelle Curtis," he started sternly, "that was _not _lady like OR nice. You do not kick people, Mom and Dad taught you better, do you understand, now go apologize to Steve."

I kept my eyes on the ground.

"Miley, look at me, now."

I shook my head. "Alright," he said quietly, with that he pulled me up, and took us all home.

Whether it was because took us home or Steve teasing Ponyboy, I don't know, But all I know is that I hate Steve. It was very quiet, and the boys were looking at me, "So, why do they call you 'Two-Bit'?" I asked. He got up and held his high.

"He always needs to get his Two-Bits in." The towheaded boy, Dallas, I think was his name said.

"Great, the "princess" is here to stay." I heard Steve mumble.

"_Greaser_ princess!" Two-bit laughed.

Dallas didn't seem the least amused at Two-Bit's pun. I frowned as he folded his arms over his chest, scowling.

"Don't mind ol' Dally," Two-Bit said, "He's just upset that he lost his precious ugly leather jacket." I giggled.

"Can it, _Keith._" Dally said. "You and Steve," he pointed to the boys, "Come with me to the kitchen." they obeyed and they disappeared into the small kitchen. Darry walked towards me.

"I dunno if I should leave ya here by your lonesome." He said, buttoning up his work shirt.

"It's okay, Darrel. I'll just stay in the house."

"I'll babysit!" Two-Bit yelped from the kitchen.

Darrel sighed and nodded, "Alright, Sodapop should be back soon."

"O.K."

With that, Darry kissed my forehead and left.

Being stuck with complete and utter strangers, one I hated was awkward. With nothing to do, I headed back to my room.

"I'm gunna get the kid and Johnny tomorrow, early too." I heard Dally's voice say.

I paused and peeped into the kitchen.

"C-c-can I go?" I asked, quietly. Dallas, Two-Bit, and Steve all turned and stared at me.

_**A/N: Ah, I'm sorry, short chapter, but ya know, school's a pain. At least I updated **__**J**__** anyway, R&R please! And you may have noticed(my previous readers) that I kinda repeated an idea from chapter six, and I read it (chptr 6) and I thought that it wasn't like Darry to let miley run off with dal to fetch the boys. And to be so calm about dal knowing where is brother is and all, so I cut tht out. Again, R&R please! I hope u enjoyed this chappy and ill update soon! Peace.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hiya everyone! It's been awhile so at last Chapter 8! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders, only my OC's**_

_**A/N: Sorry for being gone for so long. This chapter was very difficult 'cause I'm not a big fan of Sodapop, but my friend is and I was a push-over and did this date-thing for her. I busted my butt writing this in school so she better be damn grateful. Anyway, enough of my rambling. Here's chapter 8 enjoy!**_

-Sodapop's P.O.V.-

Everywhere I looked people were cheering and whooping, tossing their hands in the air like fiends.

"Go, go, go!" a section yelled.

Me and Danielle were at a rodeo Buck Merril puts on every now and then. We came here because I needed cheering up from the missing Ponyboy and I never did take Danii on that date I promised. We had been here for about 2 hours and I almost forgot about Pony. Ponyboy. . . Smart, innocent Ponyboy. And Johnny. . . Timid, abused, Johnny Cade. I sighed, and I guess Danii heard me because she frowned a bit and said, "what's wrong? Are you not having fun?"

"No no no, it ain't that, I'm having a ball." I smiled which made her smile too, she is a gorgeous girl.

Soon after the barrel races, there was a break in the rodeo. I stood up.

"You hungry?" I asked Danii. She stood up too.

"Um…actually, it's getting kinda hot and stinky in here. Could we go somewhere else?" She admitted. I didn't actually smell and it wasn't hot. I haven't been a rodeo in such a long time. I really didn't want to leave. I liked the smell of horses and bulls; some people don't like that smell of manure, you learn to get over it. It smelled like sweat, but I could never really smell it. Like I said, I didn't want to leave but Dad had always told me and my brothers to 'respect the lady's wishes' I sighed, but nodded with an almost fake smile. "Sure, we can go." I took Danii's hand and we made our way through the crowd and out of my heaven.

As we walked hand in hand down the street I spoke up, feeling awkward with this silence. "So…," I started, "where you wanna go?" Danii simply shrugged. I thought for awhile. 'I haven't been to the Strip in awhile.'

"How 'bout the Strip?" I asked.

Danii gave a weird look, "What's the 'Strip?'" she asked.

I looked at her in awe, "You mean, you've NEVER been to the Strip?"

I shook her head, "No."

"Well, there's a first for everything, c'mon it'll be fun, it's right over the bridge."

Danii nodded and with that we headed toward the Strip.

When we a good distance across the bridge a blue corvair pulled up in front of me and Danii. She shivered, seeing those 2 Socs get out their car. I pulled Danii closer.

"Hey, Greasers." a Soc with short black hair said.

"Ain't ya buddies with that Cade kid? The other Soc-who had brown hair-asked. The 2 Socs stepped closer.

"Yeah, we're buds." I said. Danii whimpered and the boys stepped even more close. The brown head Soc flicked out his blade and smirked.

"He killed our buddy, Bob, and you see," he gave me an evil smile that could've given even Dally shudder with fear. "we don't really appreciate that." the brunette turned to the boy with black hair then back to me and Danii, who was hiding behind me. The brunette poked my gut with the edge of his blade and I gasped, he stood over me with a smile like a mad serial killer. His lips parted slightly as his smirk became wider, and I could smell that rancid whiskey smell, escape his lips. It was so strong I gagged. I was mad as hell, you better believe it but I wasn't gunna lose my cool with Danielle around. So I simply stood up straight and looked the boy in the blood-shot, intoxicated eyes.

"Hey now," I said, hands up, "Let's not start anything in front of the lady. We didn't do anything. So do yourselves a favor will ya? Get lost." I glared at them boys . They laughed wildly and stepped back into their car.

"See you at the Rumble, Grease-ball." the black haired boy yelled as the sped off. I sighed and pulled Danii into a hug.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"What rumble?" Danii asked, looking up at me.

"It's nothing." I shrugged. She looked at me with a doubtful look.

"Sure didn't look like nothing a minute ago." she hissed sternly.

"Greaser and The Socs are having an all out warfare 'cause Johnnycake killed Bob Sheldon." I sighed, slapping my pockets. I didn't want Danielle to know about it.

"You don't have to fight in it, do you?"

I thought seriously for a moment.

-Danii's P.O.V-

"You don't have to fight in it, do you?" I asked.

He looked down and scratched the back of his neck, he finally looked up at me. "I don't have to, but I like fights and I'll be defending greaser territory." he said.

"But it's dangerous." I argued.

"It's just a fair fight, just fists, all fair."

"You could get seriously hurt."

"I never have."

"There's a first for everything."

He looked at me speechless. He knew I was right. Soda started to walk ahead of me, I sighed, 'Good job. You made him mad at ch'ya.' I kicked myself repeatedly mentally, hating myself for being a smart-aleck.

"I'm sorry." I blurted, looking at the ground.

Sodapop turned around to look at me confused.

"You didn't do nothing."

"I'm just sorry."

"S'alright. I'm just stressed since Pony's been gone, savvy?"

I nodded and he took my hand in his, smiling.

"I just don't want you getting hurt." I admitted.

"I'll be fine. I got the boys."

I nodded, I trust he can take care of himself. Soda leaned towards me, pressing his lips against mine. I gasped as his arms snaked around my waist. He pulled away smiling.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist. You're just so cute."

I felt my face get warm and I tried hiding my face, which made Soda smile all the more. He hasn't stopped smiling all night. I looked at him and smiled as well. Sodapop Curtis' smile was contagious! I tell ya.

"You've got yourself one pretty smile, Darlin'." he said. I giggled a 'thanks' smiling like some dork. Soda chuckled, taking my hand, walking off of the bridge.

The Strip was crowded, "like always." Soda had said when I brung it up. Teens were on their car hoods at the drive-ins or having a ball out in the streets.

"I like it here." Soda blurted out.

When I didn't say anything, he continued.

"I mean, I like our neighborhood, but over here, everything's bright, and just for awhile, I don't feel like a greaser." he stopped walking and leaned against a building. I nodded a bit.

"Yeah. That makes sense." and it did.

"Hey!" he jumped up suddenly, a big smile spreading across his fine lined face. "You dance?"

"Uh, yeah, but I'm not that good." I admitted.

"I'm no pro either. But would you still dance with me?"

"Yeah." I answered him a bit too quickly.

Soda smiled once again, "good." he grabbed my hand and we walked deeper into the bright strip.

"Hey, Sodapop? Where're we goin?" I asked with a slight smile.

"Dancing!" he replied in a sing-song voice.

He stopped in front of a park. Lights were wrapped around trees and dangling from branch to branch. Like the stars had wanted to be in close sight tonight. A local band was playing, and the teens were dancing like pros.

"Looks hard." Soda commented as we observed teens twisting, turning, tumbling, grinding, and laughing. And all I could do was nod.

_**A/N: so there ya go chapter 8! How was is it? Review please! And I hoped my friend liked this. Hey, would y'all do me and her a favor? Ya see, she's writing a Fanfic as well. And she doesn't have many readers or reviews, and her writing's very good. So if you like Death Note too, then check out her Fanfic "One Little Wish" her penname is Renesmee Lawliet. Please give the gal a chance and just check out her Fanfic, or if you have a friend that likes Death Note, Suggest it to them! But don't leave me in the dust :D. Yeah so this was chapter 8 and for chapter nine…THE BOYS ARE BACK! If ya don't know what I'm talking bout, you will next chapter. Until then, review! Please! I'd be thankful! Bye y'all!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders. All rights remain to S.E. Hinton. I only own my OC's**_

_**Welp! Here we go! The boys are back and Pony gets his surprise! Please, no flames!**_

-Miley's P.O.V.-

"I'm gunna get the kid and Johnny tomorrow, early too." I heard Dally's voice say.

I paused and peeped into the kitchen.

"C-c-can I go?" I asked, quietly. Dallas, Two-Bit, and Steve all turned and stared at me.

Steve was the first to break the silence, "Aw, Lookie here, the _princess _wants to go on a grown up trip-"

"I don't mind you goin'" Dally said.

"But Dal! You said Steve an' I couldn't go." Two-Bit whined. Dally strode out into the living-room, taking a seat in the big, old, rusty brown recliner, making himself comfortable as he took a long drag of his cigarette, inhaling the poison and other toxics. Two-Bit plopped on the couch with a beer clutched in his hand like it was prized possession, Steve sat next to him, his arms folded in a 'I-Don't-Give-A-****' way. I stayed standing near the door.

"Dally!" Two-Bit whined again. Dallas groaned, "Two-Bit," he started, dragging his hand over his hard face. "Shut it will ya?" I said no to you and Steve cause y'all don't keep yer mouths' shut. And Miley here can keep her mouth shut." Dally turned his head towards me, his white-blonde hair wisped across his half closed pale ice blue eyes, as he propped his elbow on the arm of the chair, his cigarette dangled out of the corner of his thin lips. "You can keep this a secret, right?" he spoke huskily, sending shivers down my spine. I nodded speechless. He looks like so real. I thought, Dallas suddenly smirked. "There you have it, Two-Bit." Two-Bit pouted like a child when his mother refuses to get him candy. Steve just rolled his eyes.

"But," Dallas started again, rolling his head to the side to face me again, "You'll need to wake up early, I'm leavin' at the crack o' dawn. Better be up and ready."

Again, I nodded. I spotted Two-Bit staring at me from the corner of my eye, I turned to look at him, a big grin spread across his face.

"You smoke?" he asked. I shook my head. Disgusting.

"You drink?" again I shook my head no.

"You had sex before?" at this I blushed. I have never thought of having sex nor have I wanted to. Sex is a private manner, but my head had a mind of its own and gave Two-Bit his answer. I shook my head no.

"How old are you?" Dally asked. AT LAST! I thought, a question that isn't stupid.

"14." I replied.

"THERE'S NO WAY!" Two-Bit blurted out loudly, smiling.

"I am." I said, calmly."

"But you're so damn short!" Two-Bit joked, this amused Steve and he joined the laughing.

I put my head down. I'm only 4'11. And very slim in figure but, it's kinda dumb to tease someone about. Suddenly the front door open and my scrawny older brother, Sodapop came leaping inside a wide, goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Miley!" he exclaimed, picking me up, spinning around, he finally put me down, "How are ya kiddo?" he asked, plopping down.

"I'd be just fine if _ALL _of my brothers were here."

Sodapop sighed, running his long and boney fingers through his hair. "I know, honey, why don't you get ready for bed."

I sighed rolling my eyes. "I'm hungry though!"

Soda's mouthed an 'Oh' and went to the kitchen.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." Dallas said, striding out the door.

"Same here." Said Steve and Two-Bit.

Soda and I bid them goodbye and with that they left. I smiled to myself. Tomorrow would be the day I get to see Ponyboy in so long….Who's Johnny?

-Dally's P.O.V.-

After Leaving the Curtis house, Steve, Two-Bit and I decided to go our separate ways. Two-Bit; was gunna head to the Dingo to drink 'til he's numb. Steve was probably gunna go see Evie. Me; I was heading to Buck's place so I can crash there for the night like I always do. Buttoning up my jacket, I grunted annoyed that I wasn't _zipping _up my brown leather jacket. I hated jean jackets they never keep ya warm, they're always made too damn big or too small. I had always wondered why Johnny loved his jacket. It's like a security blanket for the kid or something. I lit up my last cigarette and cursed under my breath, starting to walk around thinking 'bout Johnnycake and Pone. How were they getting along? I hope they didn't leave that church except to get food. I looked up from the black paved road that shined from early-on rain and I stared at the house in front of me. Johnny's house. The lights were still on and the screaming and crash was easy to here. Shaking my head I walked away from the house and flicked my cigarette away.

"Well, Hello, Dally." I rolled my eyes at that broad's voice.

"Whatya want, Sylvia?"

She smirked as her head tilted, and she made her way towards me.

"I heard you got out early. What? Did you miss me _that _much?" she pressed her back to my chest, I scoffed and pushed her off.

"Even if you_ didn't _cheat on me, I'd still wouldn't miss you, broad."

"Well, whatever do you mean Dallas?"

I looked at her. Unbelievable.

"Don't act like you're _so_ innocent, Steve told me as soon as I left you tried to hook-up with Johnny."

"I did not! He came onto m-"

That set me off. "Oh, don't even _THINK_ that I'll believe you. It's over, Sylvia. See ya."

And with that I left. Making the rest of the way to Buck's house with no pit stops or interruptions.

-Johnny's P.O.V.- (A/N: FINALLY!)

I woke up and looked around the pitch black church. I sighed. I couldn't sleep and I didn't know why. Ponyboy was out cold next to me. Having nothing left to do, I slid on my jacket and walked outside.

"Man, it's cold." I thought but it was warmer out here than it was inside, kinda weird. For some reason, I started to think about my folks. Were they mad? Are they worried? Do they even know that I'm gone? It doesn't take a genius to figure that out. They're mad something awful. They're worried of the trouble I'm causin' them. And my folks ain't one bit care if I'm alright. I don't care. But I knew I did. Why do I care about them? The only thing they gave me was life an' Dad almost beat that outta me and mom did nothing but watch. I hate them for that._ No you don't._ I thought. Maybe I did something wrong in these 16 years that made them like that. But only dad beats me, mom just ignores her. Would she even care if I was to just drop dead one day? Maybe, maybe not. I don't think I'll ever know, and that fact kills me.

I lit a cigarette and sighed, sittin' in the middle of a field, shivering. Some horses were walking around in the lower fields. I took a long drag from my cigarette before flicking it away and going back inside the church. I lit up a candle and picked up _Gone With The Wind_, so I could try and read it. The words were a kind of blur. Pony said it's a pretty hard book to read. And that it's a book 'bout the Civil War. Whatever _that_ was.

I remembered one time when the boys were going around and saying what kind of girls they'd like to hook up with. Dally said a skinny girl who'll put out. Steve said he was fine with Evie. Two-Bit wanted a blonde who can hold her liquor well. Darry said a girl with "Maturity", Ponyboy had said that he'd like a girl who's smart, likes the same stuff he digs and a girl who's cute. When the circle ended with me I just shrugged and mumbled 'I don't know.' and they left it at that. I closed the book and looked down_. Hmm…what type of girls DO I like?_ I guess I'd like a girl who stays natural… I don't like girls with a lot of make-up, I don't like girls who have their hair coated with hairspray. Umm… a girl who is easy to talk to…someone calm, who doesn't curse every sentence. I don't care if she's skinny or not, pretty or not. I wouldn't care actually. I'd still like her even if she wasn't a super-model. If I had a girlfriend I would never make 'em feel hated or ignored. That's a promise I plan on telling any girl who I date.

I looked out a window of the church and saw the sky getting brighter and decided to try and go back to bed. I laid back down next to Pony and sighed. A greaser can only dream of a perfect girl they dig. I stretched "c'mon Dally, when're gunna get us?"

-Dally's P.O.V.-

I heard the annoying snore from Buck from the next room over. I rolled over and opened my eyes. Regretting opening them up I quickly closed them, I had forgot that I left my lamp on last night. "it's too damn bright!" I groaned to myself. I rolled out of bed and crashed to the floor.

"Ow." I mumbled, dragging myself up to my feet. Rubbing my eyes, I looked out the window and saw that the sun was coming up slightly. I sighed and pulled a shirt on, slipping my shoes on then my belt was wrapped around my jeans I had slept in.

"time to get the kid's sister." I grumbled to myself in the mirror, running a comb through my tasseled hair. Hurrying up, I slid on my jean jacket with a sneer.

-Miley's P.O.V.-

_Tap tap tap._

I opened my eyes to see Dallas' platinum blonde head outside my window, motioning me to get up and come on. I jumped out of bed, fully awake now, I went into the bathroom to get changed and bush my teeth and hair. Careful not to wake my older brothers, I quietly tiptoed out the front door and into Dally's car.

"Tired?" I asked as a giant yawn escaped his lips.

"No, I'm awake as ever." he spat. I smiled.

"Gotta stop partying so much, Dallas."

"How'd you know?"

"Soda told me that you're a partier."

Dally smirked. "You know it, you should come party with the big boys one night."

I felt my face warm up. I mean, Dally's nice which is a surprise seeing how serious and mean his face looks. He kinda scared me.

"…Johnny and Pony are." Dallas' bored-toned voice caught my attention.

"Um…D-Dally?" I looked out the car as we started to enter the countryside.

He looked down at me then back to the road, "Huh?"

"Um… Who is Johnny?"

"Oh yeah, I guess nobody told ya huh?"

"Well I know that he," I gulped, "K-k-killed someone, but that's all."

Dallas mumbled something then said, "You'll meet him when we get there."

I decided that it'd be best not to argue with a boy like Dallas.

"we're here." Dally mumbled, parking. I looked around and rose an eye brow.

"There's nothing in sight, Dal."

"It's up the hill, glory you are Pony's sis. You sure do look like him too."

"We're twins."

Dally gave me a nod then got out. "You stay here, I'll bring out the boys then we can get something to eat 'cause I'm just about starved."

I nodded as I watched his broad figure climb up the hill. And I waited anxiously to see Pony and thing Johnny fellow they talked a lot about. He's probably tall and mean looking. I imagined a tall, broad guy with scars covering his face and real character personality, meaner looking than Dallas. I'm afraid to meet this 'Johnny'.

-Pony's P.O.V.-(A/N: POV BELONGS TO THE OUTSIDERS WHICH IS OWNED BY S.E. HINTON! I OWN NONE OF THIS! BUT THE FEW INTERJECTIONS IN WHICH MILEY IS MENTIONED. BUT S.E. HINTON DOES OWN THIS! ALL RIGHTS REMAIN TO HER!)

A toe nudged me in the ribs. "Glory," said a rough but familiar voice, "he looks different with his hair like that."

I rolled over and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and yawning. Suddenly I blinked.

"Hey, Dally!"

"Hey, Ponyboy!" He grinned down at me. "Or should I say Sleeping Beauty?"

I never thought I'd live to see the day when I would be so glad to see Dally Winston, but right then he meant one thing: contact with the outside world. And it suddenly became real and vital.

"How's Sodapop? Are the fuzz after us? Is Darry all right? Do the boys know where we are? What..."

"Hold on, kid," Dally broke in. "I can't answer everything at once. You two want to go get something to eat first? I skipped breakfast and I'm about starved."

"You're starved?" Johnny was so indignant he nearly squeaked. I remembered the baloney.

"Is it safe to go out?" I asked eagerly.

"Yep." Dally searched his shirt pocket for a cigarette, and finding none, said, "Gotta cancer stick, Johnnycake?"

Johnny tossed him a whole package.

"The fuzz won't be lookin' for you around here," Dally said, lighting up. "They think you've lit out for Texas. I've got Buck's T-bird parked down the road a little way. Goshamighty, boys, ain't you been eatin' anything?"

Johnny looked startled. "Yeah. Whatever gave you the idea we ain't?"

Dally shook his head. "You're both pale and you've lost weight. After this, get out in the sun more. You look like you've been through the mill."

I started to say "Look who's talking" but decided it would be safer not to. Dally needed a shave- a stubble of colorless beard covered his jaw- and he looked like he was the one who'd been sleeping in his clothes for a week instead of us; I knew he hadn't seen a barber in months. But it was safer not to get mouthy with Dally Winston.

"Hey, Ponyboy"- he fumbled with a piece of paper in his back pocket- "I gotta letter for you."

"A letter? Who from?"

"The President, of course, stupid. It's from Soda."

"Sodapop?" I said, bewildered. "But how did he know...?"

"He came over to Buck's a couple of days ago for something and found that sweat shirt. I told him I didn't know where you were, but he didn't believe me. He gave me this letter and half his pay check to give you. Kid, you ought to see Darry. He's takin' this mighty hard..."

I wasn't listening. I leaned back against the side of the church and read:

Ponyboy,

Well I guess you got into some trouble, huh? Darry and me nearly went nuts when you ran out like that. Darry is awful sorry he hit you. You know he didn't mean it. And then you and Johnny turned up mising and what with that dead kid in the park and Dally getting hauled into the station, well it scared us something awful. The police came by to question us and we told them as much as we could. I can't believe little old Johnny could kill somebody. I know Dally knows where you are, but you know him. He keeps his trap shut and won't tell me nothing. Darry hasn't got the slightest notion where you're at and it is nearly killing him. I wish you'd come back and turn your selfves in but I guess you can't since Johnny might get hurt. You sure are famous. You got a paragraph in the newspaper even. Take care and say hi to Johnny for us.

Sodapop Curtis

He could improve his spelling, I thought after reading it through three or four times. "How come you got hauled in?" I asked Dally.

"Shoot, kid"- he grinned wolfishly- "them boys at the station know me by now. I get hauled in for everything that happens in our turf. While I was there I kinda let it slip that y'all were headin' for Texas. So that's where they're lookin'."

He took a drag on his cigarette and cussed it goodnaturedly for not being a Kool. Johnny listened in admiration. "You sure can cuss good, Dally."

"Sure can," Dally agreed wholeheartedly, proud of his vocabulary. "But don't you kids get to pickin' up my bad habits."

He gave me a hard rub on the head. "Kid, I swear it don't look like you with your hair all cut off. It used to look tuff. You and Soda had the coolest lookin' hair in town."

"I know," I said sourly. "I look lousy, but don't rub it in."

"Do y'all want somethin' to eat or not?"

Johnny and I leaped up. "You'd better believe it"

"Gee," Johnny said wistfully, "it sure will be good to get into a car again."

"Well," Dally drawled, "I'll give you a ride for your money."

As Dally, Johnny and I made our way to Buck's T-Bird, I saw a small, petite girl standing next to the car.

"Who's that girl?" Johnny asked.

As we came with in a foot of the girl, she looked me up and down and gave a shy smile.

I looked at her, amazed, "…Miley…" Her smile widened. And I hugged her with tears swelling in my eyes.

_**Hey y'all! Well here's a longer chapter and I finally got the boys back into the story. R&R please let me know how you think my story is and please NO FLAMES! Thanks for reading and I'll update soon **__**J**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys! I am so sorry for not updating sooner, just been ya know caught up in some things, but I am back and here is chapter 10!**_

-Miley's P.O.V.-

He said my name and I could feel my smile widen even more, that's when I felt his arms pull me into a very needed brother sister hug.

"Pony!"

"Miley!" we exclaimed in unison. Pony kissed my forehead.

"When did you get here?" he asked.

"yesterday…when did you're hair become….blonde?" I asked touching a piece of his blonde choppy locks. His face reddened and I could tell he hated me pointing it out.

"it's a disguise. Uh Johnny did it."

I looked at him confused.

"oh," he mumbled and walked behind Dally pulling a boy from the tall, broad JD.

"This is Johnny Cade, my best friend."

I studied the boy from where I stood. He certainly didn't look as I imagined. He had jet black hair that was combed to the side. He had big black eyes in a tanned face. His eyes possessed something that was beyond me. He was small and slim with a slight build.

"H-hi." he shyly mumbled. Now I would've said hello back but the words wouldn't leave my opened mouth my mind went blank, I instead waved, avoiding eye contact with him. Pony smiled and Dallas groaned.

"Okay, meet 'n' greet's over. C'mon I'm starved." Dally said, climbing into the car.

"You think we ain't?" Johnny mumbled. Pony sat in the back seat with me and Johnny made himself comfy in the front seat.

So this is the Johnny that murdered that boy. I couldn't believe it. He looked so innocent and pained… and very…cute, attractive. He bit his nails nervously and ran a finger down his short black sideburns every once in a while. I sunk back into the seat as the boys talked.

"Miley?" Pony nudged me. I blinked out of my trance and faced him.

"Hm?"

"Boy, you're quiet, how long you staying for? How's Soda and Darry?"

"I'm staying for good and Darry's missin' ya and Sodapop…I can't say 'cause I haven't seen him much, since he has work and this girl he has been seeing."

"what girl?" he asked, a bit annoyed.

"it's this girl….um…Danielle was her name I think."

When we got to the drive in of Dairy Queen-_disgusting_ place if you ask me- Pony was still on the 'Danielle' subject, he wasn't gunna to give up until he got to the bottom of it.

"what does she look like?" he asked, receiving his sundae.

"Can't say… never meet the girl," I replied looking at the bbq sandwich Dally has ordered for me (even though I told him I just wanted fries). Pony sighed, dropping the subject, scooping another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth like it was his last meal.

I leaned over to Pony, holding my so-called 'sandwich' out to him.

"wanna trade?" I asked, hoping he would take the offer. But instead he shook his head. A hand reached in and took the sandwich out of my hands.

"Tryin' to trade a free, good sandwich for that nasty ice cream, I see." Dally muttered, taking a big bite from the bbq sandwich.

"I told you that I only wanted fries." I mumbled to him.

"well then eat 'em." Dally snapped.

"Don't yell at her Dal." Johnny mumbled.

Dallas rolled his eyes, "I'm going to the bathroom." I said already out the car.

"Me too." Johnny said.

After I washed my hands I looked into the mirror of the public bathroom, I flattened out my hair even though it was completely straight, naturally. I sighed and thought about the tanned faced boy for a mere minute and saw myself blush, I hardly knew this boy and I'm already developed a…_crush_ on him?

"Miley, Darlin' don't get mixed up in a relationship, not again." I said to myself before leaving the small dull white plastered bathroom. As I walked out I was knocked enough to stumble, I gasped and jumped, so did the body I knocked into.

"S-S-Sorry." Johnny stuttered, looking at the ground.

I nodded and walked to the car. Hoping I didn't give him the wrong idea. I just couldn't bring myself to talk to him.

The ride back to the church was agonizingly awkward. Johnny and Dally had a bit of an argument (Well, Dallas argued, Johnny spoke maybe one or two sentences) Johnny wanted to go back and turn himself in, Dally thought otherwise. As we came more and more near the Church I saw black, blotchy, smoldering smoke uprising from the Church… the church was ignited and burning into ash slowly…

_**Okay, again I am sorry for not updating in so long, I had writer's block, but I updated! Please read and review, no flames! Who do guys like? Couple wise? Which pairing do you guys like in my story? I know random question.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey readers! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time(4 months to be exact! D: ), I started to write this other story and I just almost forgot this story." but I'm back and updating :3. Chapter 11, enjoy.**_

-Miley's P.O.V-

Days have passed since the church incident, and according to everyone else, things are pretty much back to normal. I still had dreams of that night.

.

.

"Don't go in there!" I didn't listen to him. Nobody, and I mean _nobody_ should have to die like that. I ran into that church and did what I could. And it was when I woke up next that horrid day that I had found out what really happened.

"You don't remember?" Pony asked as Darry took us home, I shook my head.

"You pushed Johnny out the window before that log fell on him."

.

.

.

So yeah, things were normal now, except Johnny avoided me like I was the black plague. He would have to face me sooner or later since he had court next weekend, everyone had to be there since they were "present on the night of the incident" I wasn't going to go, I was actually planning on staying home but Darrel made me go and since Sodapop's girlfriend, Danielle was going as well, the two thought me and Danielle could become friends, I'm like super shy, so if Soda dates a girl that is like him then…she'd be doing all the talking while I stand there awkwardly making inputs here and there…

But anyway, today was a relief from the hectic week, Friday, other-wise, "Miley's 1st day of school even if it is a Friday-day." Pony was to be my guide for the day. I was also bumped up a grade like Ponyboy was. It was 7:00 when Pony and I made our to school, or so I thought.

"Hey, we're gonna stop by the drug store, Okay?" Pony said, not bothering to turn to me since he already knew that I wouldn't object. I nodded and trotted behind him. As we rounded up to the store, Pony's friends were out front. Well, the ones who went to school.

"Hey lookie here guys, it's the Gemini twins." Two-Bit teased.

Pony responded with a grunt, I just kept my head down, they wouldn't want to talk to me.

"Oh ha-ha, Two-Bit." Pony said tiredly, the sarcasm in his voice dripped like a broken faucet off his tongue. I simply ignored the joke. My brother greeted his other friends casually.

"What? Is the _princess _too good to say a hello to anyone?" Steve snarled, his arms crossed. I knew he was talking to me, but I decided to ignore it and sit on the curb.

"Leave her alone, Steve." Johnny and Pony said in unison.

I blushed at hearing Johnny stick up for me.

"Hey look at that, Miley's blushing." Two-Bit laughed.

"She probably likes Johnnycake." Steve mumbled.

And again, I only ignored the comment, because I knew if I did stick up and say 'no I don't' they'd only suspect it even more…..

_**I am so sorry for the long wait and such a short update at that. Anyway reviews please! I love 'em. Tell me what you'd like to see happen? Any ideas or such I'll take into consideration.**_


	12. Chapter 12

"Sure ya do," Steve teased. "each time this boy talks, you get red as a beet."

"I think it's nice, Johnny has a girl crushin' on him. Go ask her out, Johnnycakes" Two-Bit laughed.

"Quit it, Two-Bit!" Johnny begged.

"Ahh, no fun."

"Let's get to school, Darry'll skin me and Miley if we're late." Pony said, changing the subject.

School was okay so far, I had classes with both Johnny and Pony, and of course, my assigned seat was next to the boy with a tanned, cautious face. In every class I sat next to him. We were in English now. My best subject. We were learning Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet and the teacher was picking partners for a project based on the play.

"Miley, Johnny, you two will be partners and your assignment is to rewrite the balcony scene in modern english then act out in front of the class." the teacher smiled at us then moved onto the next team. Johnny lowered his head as I wrote my name on the paper and cautiously handed the paper to Johnny. After he was done writing his name, the bell rung and he ran off.

"_Why doesn't he like me…?" _I wondered as I gathered my books and headed to Biology with Pony.

OoOoOoOo

**-Johnny's P.O.V-**

I knew I hurt Miley's feelings when I left like that. But I was really just scared to talk to her, and now with this project… I'm too dumb to re-write that scene… and even if I did help, I'd probably sound dumb to her. I kinda think she's cute but Dally said that when girls are like that, its just to play us guys… I didn't want to believe it.

As I walked into Biology, Miley was already there, catching up on things with the teacher. I took my seat and Pony sat next to me.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey.." I mumbled. I wasn't in the mood to talk.

"So…Do you like Miley…really?" I saw a smile tug at his lips.

I looked down then sighed. "I really don't want to talk about it, Pone."

Thankfully Pony understood and started with the warm-up.

"HEY GUYS! STEVE RANDALL JUST TOLD ME THAT JOHNNY CADE LIKES PONYBOY'S SISTER!" Some boy shouted. Everyone started to circle around me. Saying things like, 'no way' and 'she wouldn't want that grease-ball'

I saw Miley look at me with a sad face. With my burns rubbing against my clothes and this embarrassment, I couldn't stand to be here. I stood up and pushed past my classmates and towards the door.

"Get back in here, Mr. Cade." the teacher called but it was too late. I was already at the front door and I ran towards the DX, I wondered what Sodapop was up to

OoOoOoO

-Soda's P.O.V.-

I hadn't seen Danii since the night we went dancing, and from the look on her face when she came into the DX, she was awfully mad.

"Hey" I smiled and walked to her.

" 'Hey'? You took me out once and left me for 2 weeks and all I get is 'Hey'?" She growled. I stared at her confused.

"I…I'm sorry?" she scoffed and began to yell again but I kissed her to calm her nerves. Pulled her gently to me and she wrapped her arms around my neck, forgetting why she yelled at me. When I pulled back she smiled.

"Um..ok…Wow." She breathed. I chuckled at her.

"I'm sorry, I just…with all of this drama this week I couldn't even think right. The state fair is coming to town soon. Want to go with me?"

She smiled and nodded. "Ok"

_**OOoOoOoOo**_

_**(OMG this looked soooo much longer on paper! I'm sorry! I'll try and update soon though! REVIEW! Please tell me what you think!)**_


	13. Chapter 13

-no pov-

Soda and Danii sat and drank cola's, talking about the Socs and the upcoming rumble between the Socs and Greasers.

"How's that Johnny kid doing? The one that got burned?" Danii asked, finishing her cola.

"I think he's good. Darry's making him stay over since he needs to put medication on it." Soda explained, handing her a candy bar.

"He's seems like a nice boy, even though I don't know him." Danii smiled at Soda who fixed his DX shirt and wiped the grease from his cheek, his eyes sparkled in the light, sending a shiver up Danii's spine.

"Well, here comes said boy," Soda smiled, as Johnny walked inside.

"Hey Soda." Johnny huffed, out of breath as he sat on the counter, helping himself to a coke, he took off his favorite jacket, revealing his charred arms to anyone who was there. Danii winced just looking at it.

"Hey Johnnycakes, this is Danii…err.. Why ain't ya in school."

Johnny nodded to Danii and Danii waved to him with a soothing smile.

"I was…um not feeling too hot." Johnny fiddled with his hands, Soda knew he was lying but just decided to leave it be.

"Hey you guys I'll be right back, lettme see what this guy needs." Soda said as he made his way outside to talk to the man who was about to come in.

Danii studied Johnny for a brief second and smiled.

"So why'd you really skip school, kid?" Danii asked nicely, as a big sister would ask her little brother. "I won't tell anybody." she assured him.

Johnny squirmed a bit and swallowed. "Um I was being teased about liking this girl…I got embarrassed.."

"Who's the girl." Danii asked, loving the gossip.

"uh…um..S-soda's sister…."

OoOoOoOo

Miley tapped her pencil on her desk, and wrote notes down, forgetting her own, she wrote an extra set of notes for Johnny, it's the least she could do for embarrassing him so much. Her and Pony walked to lunch. When they saw Two-Bit and Steve at the front doors, they decided it was best to join them. Pony glared at Steve for embarrassing his best friend.

'Where's Johnnycake?" Two-Bit asked

"Thanks to Steve, he left." Pony snapped

"Hey I didn't do nothing!" Steve argued as the 4 walked to the drug store.

"You told someone that Johnny liked Miley and they told everyone!"

"Well that's not my fault!" Steve barked, while Two-Bit joked around with Miley.

"Yes it is! You shouldn't be spreading rumors!"

Steve rolled his eyes thus ending the bickering between the two boys.

"Now that the married couple are done fighting, let's go get some smokes and pepsi's." Two-Bit suggested, entering the drug store. Miley looked across the street to where the DX was, she saw a girl kiss Soda and walk out, Johnny going the opposite direction. Miley looked at boys talking inside of the drugstore, seeing as she was alone and forgotten, the petite girl walked quickly across the street and into the DX.

"Sorry, I'm on my break." Soda mumbled as he was looking through the aisles.

"I didn't think you being on your break had anything to do with me." Miley said smoothly smiling at her older brother with admiration.

"Miley! Watcha doin' here? Skipping?" He joked.

"No, its lunchtime and the guys kinda left me outside…Who was that girl you was with?"

Soda smirked. "My girlfriend, Danii, pretty ain't she?"

"Very, I think she's outta your league."

"Yeah, funny joke." Soda smiled handing Miley a pepsi and a pack of gummi worms.

The two talked for awhile until Pony, Two-Bit and Steve came looking for her and took her back to school.

OoOoOo-date night-OoOoO

It was around 8 pm when Soda walked up Danii's porch, he smoothed out his dark golden locks, just as he was about to knock, he heard yelling from inside. The windows were covered with wooden boards so he couldn't see inside. He knocked on the door anyway and soon enough, the door swung open, a raggedy man stood before Soda.

"Who the hell are you?" he growled.

Danii pushed past the man and pulled Soda away from her house. The man yelling from the porch. When they were a good distance away from the house, Soda stopped.

"Hey…Um are you okay?" he asked softly, touching her shoulder. "Do you still wanna go to the fair?"

His feelings were somewhat hurt when Danii shook her head.

"I'm sorry. Just…could we go somewhere private?"

Soda smiled and took her hand.

"Sure I knew just the place." he said, walking his date to the park. Soda sat on the edge of the fountain and Danii followed suit.

"So… can I ask what happened back there?" he asked.

Danii looked down into the murky fountain water. She thought for awhile. 'would he even care if I told him?' she wondered…she glanced up at Soda, he gave her a smile to show her he cared. And that was enough to convince her.

"Ok…I trust you so, please don't tell anyone."

"I promise I won't tell Danielle."

Danii recollected what has happened to her in just 3 weeks.

"Um well my mother died a couple of weeks ago. It was um suicide, you see my father is an abusive drunk and I guess she couldn't take it anymore. But my father abuses me now, almost everyday, verbally and physically twice as much since my mother is gone. He um also…" she cut off and wiped her forming tears away, she felt Soda take her hand in his. His eyes never left hers and he finally spoke, he already knew what else a drunk father would do to his daughter and it made him sick.

"Shh, don't say anymore, Danii." he pulled the sobbing girl to his chest. She felt relieved to tell someone and they cared.

"You're not gunna tell anyone right?" she asked quickly, Soda looked at her.

"No, but you're not going home tonight." he whispered, rubbing the small of Danii's back. Soda stood up with Danii by his side.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to my house, you can stay over there for tonight."

Before Danii had anytime to object, Soda whisked her away to the house.

"I don't wanna be a bother.." the brunette mumbled as the pair entered the tiny house.

"Don't worry, we always let the gang stay over so Darry won't mind." Soda assured as he saw Johnny sitting on the couch, Darry tending to his burned arms.

"I don't mind what?" Darry mumbled as he stood up, towering over Soda and Danii.

"If my….Girlfriend, Danielle stays here for the night…or a..few."

Danii blushed as he said girlfriend. Darry eyed the poor girl then reached out his hand.

"I'm Darrel, Sodapop's and Pony's and Miley's older brother." he flashed a rare smile at Danii. She shook his hand. "nice to meet you." she said.

"Make yourself at home, Johnny's sleeping on the couch so you're gunna have to bunk with Miley." he said over his shoulder.

"Ok, Thank you so much, I hope I'm not a burden."

"Not at all."

Danii looked at Soda who was flashing his famous smile at her.

"Come on you can borrow some of Miley's pajamas." he said as they walked into Miley's bedroom, Soda walked to the dresser and pulled out pajama pants and a shirt, handing the outfit to Danii.

"You two should be close in size." Soda commented as Danii held up the shirt.

"Um..Not to be rude but, is your sister a Barbie doll or something?"

Soda chuckled when he saw the size difference.

"You can barrow my clothes then."

.

.

.

"Um, Sodapop? Your pants are a bit too big!"

Soda came into the bathroom, his shirt swallowed the girls body and she held up the waist band of the sweat pants to prevent them from slipping down. Soda laughed loudly as Danii pouted, "It's Not Funny!"

"Yes it is!" he breathed

OoOOOoOoOoOo

_**Okay so this is a bit more of a chapter, and it was rushed since I am now working on three stories so I should be updating every other day. Please review! Love em and I'll try and update soon!**_


	14. Chapter 14

-Miley's P.O.V-

YAY! It's Saturday and I couldn't be happier. I woke up with a weight over me, I opened my eyes to see an arm draped over me. I followed the arms length and ended up laying my eyes on the similar and identical face of Ponyboy, I threw his arm off me and shook him slightly.

"Wake up, Pone, why ya in here?" he groaned and his eyes fluttered open.

"Huh? Oh.. Soda kicked me out of our room." he looked mad.

"Why it's your room." I asked.

"That stupid girl, Danielle wanted to sleep with him." he pouted.

"Jealous?"

"Well…yeah, he's our brother, it's my room. She's stealing him from us."

I shrugged, I guess he was right…in his..own, Ponyboyish way. I got up and stretched. "I'mma go make breakfast."

I opened the door and I instantly bumped into someone. I looked up and my green gray eyes were met with cold blue ones.

""G'Morning Dally." I smiled sweetly at him. He somewhat smirked at me.

"Hey baby Curtis."

I giggled and went to cook breakfast but saw that Darry had already beaten me and had already started cooking. I decided to sit on the couch snugged in between Dally and Johnny, they were both fairly close and I blushed at being so close to both of them really, I saw Johnny blush and Dally just sat back and watched Mickey Mouse on TV.

"Hey Curtis?" Dallas said staring at the T.V.

I looked at him.

"We're hanging out today, I need something' to do." it wasn't much of a question but Dally was kinda cute so I just nodded with a smile.

"Sure thing."

After we all ate breakfast I ran to room to get changed. I came back out in some jeans and a black sweater. Dal was already ready.

"Alrighty then, ready Dal." he didn't smile or even grin, he looked me up and down and walked out the door, I just shrugged and followed suit, I looked back at Johnny he frowned at me, was he…upset? Jealous?

.

.

.

.

.

-Soda's P.O.V.-

I sat up and cracked my back, I hoped Ponyboy wasn't too mad about me kicking him out. I mean it's just for one night. I felt Danii snuggle into my side and her eyes fluttered a bit, she looked so cute when she slept. I nudged her slightly.

"mmm" she groaned and smiled as her eyes opened "Good morning." she mumbled. I smiled and kissed her head.

"Morning there doll." she sat up and hugged me.

"What're we doing today?" she asked. And I sighed.

"I have work today until 7 babe, I go in at 9."

"Its 8:30 now…" she frowned and sighed, I rubbed her back.

"When I get back, we can go out, promise." she nodded.

"Alright," I groaned as I got up. "Imma go get ready." she nodded and went downstairs, in truth I felt bad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Danii's P.O.V.-

I was mad at the fact that Sodapop had work, maybe I'd go hang out with Johnny and see how getting Miley was going…

.

.

.

.

I plopped down next to Johnny on the couch, his eyes seemed distant and he had this sickly depressing glow to him.

"Hey Cade, what's wrong buddy?"

He sighed and sat back, the house was empty except for the 2 of us.

"Miley went out with Dallas…" he trailed off. What the hell? Miley and Dallas? It just didn't seem…right. He was tough, hard, heartless and a "womanizer" he couldn't..no… _wouldn't _be tied down by a relationship. He's The Dallas Winston. And Miley's a short sweet girl, too innocent to be in the arms of a boy who got locked up at 10. Innocent+badass hood= unhappy girl. But her and Johnny blended right together. Innocent+innocent=happy couple, no problem. I looked at Johnny who bit his lip, looking at the ceiling. He was really bummed about this.

"Hey, cheer up. It ain't like they're dating, she's still free." I smiled, he smiled a tiny-bit he wasn't convinced.

"Oh, shoot, Dally'll have her by no time, he's tuff and he can get her whatever she wants." he huffed. Oh my god this boy…

"Yeah so he has money but, you gotta heart unlike Dallas, you're sweet, unlike Dallas. You can promise Miley that you won't get locked up-if you win this case- and you're a real good listener. I mean don't nag her to go out with you… don't promise her these things, just..if she gives you a chance, do those things. Then Miley'll know you're the best choice for her because you're better then Dallas, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Dallas will just break her heart and leave her every other month for jail…" I looked at him, he nodded at me. Although I didn't know Dally's intentions with Miley, I liked Miley with Johnny better…..

_**IK IK this is soooo short but I typed it one day! Who do you like better? Dal/Miles or Johnny/Miles? This chapter was so my friend would calm herself! And she owes me **__**J**__** (LOVE YOU !) and I'll update soon.**_


	15. Author's Note

_Author's note: Heyya guys, I have news to share. No, I am not deleting this story, don't freak. But I have had writer's-block So that is why I have not been updating. However, I will be most likely updating in late August because I will start writing at least a page a day and will try and update at the end of the weeks… So, do not fret! I have not forgotten about my lovely readers!~_


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, guys! I'm so sorry I'm late on this but I'm here to finish this story sooo here ya go!**

Johnny paced in front of the Tulsa Court building. His tan shaky hands were clapsed together as if he was praying. In all honesty, he wasn't praying, Johnny knew exactly what he did. He killed a boy. Even if it **was** for self-defense, it was still wrong. He ended a boy's life-Bob Sheldon's. The jetted hair boy thought he deservered **some** kind of punishment. He wished that night hadn't happened, he wished he had just walked Ponyboy home instead of going to the Lot and loosing track of time. In fact, Johnny wished Pony didn't go with Dallas and him that night.

All this wishing wasn't going to reverse what Johnny had done and he knew that. God, he wished that night never happened. Johnny wandered the front steps cautiously, wide eyed- looking to the sky like the answers to his problems were up in the clouds, his hands cupped over his mouth. He was so out of it, he didn't pay any attention to his public defender who had been there the entire time. It was only when he gripped Johnny's shoulder that Johnny snapped out of his trance with a sharp inhale and a shocked jump. "Don't worry, Johnny, I know what happened." he said calmly with an assurring smile that anyone could trust. Johnny had forgotten that he began to tell his story only to break down crying, which then changed into his trance. So how could this guy possibly know what happened?

"H-how do y-you k-k-know what happened?" Johnny asked, he saw his friends pile out of Darry's truck and Two-Bit's car. The public defender looked at Johnny.

"Several witnesses told me what happened, they will be here today. You're not going to jail today." He promised and walked inside.

"Hey, Johnnycake." Steve greeted, patting Johnny's back.

"Hey, guys. Glad y'all came." he spoke silently.

"We wouldn't want you to face this alone." Soda said, and arm wrapped around Dani's waist.

"We're a family, Johnny. Family stick together." said Ponyboy from his sister's side. Everyone nodded their agreement.

"You ain't goin' nowhere, Johnny." That raspy New Yorker's accent spoke and Dally Winston made his way up the steps to the Court building.

"Dal...You says you weren't gunna come." Johnny looked at Dallas in shock. The Dallas Winston in a Court building with cops? It was sure a surprise to him there.

"Well, I'm here." He said simply.

"I'm goin' to jail, Dal. He hasn't even heard the story.." Johnny muttered.

"It's that time, guys. Let's get inside." Darry said. And eveyone walked inside. Before Johnny walked in, Miley stopped him by his arm gentley.

"Uhm..Johnny? I...I know we don't know each other much...but uhm..I just wanted to wish you luck and uh...uhm when this all over if y-you wanted to uh I dunno..go out sometime?" Miley stuttered quickly, her cheeks tinted a dark red. Johnny blinked and looked down at the petite girl in front of him. Miley Curtis just asked him out...he was going to do that...eventually. But didn't she like Dallas? Johnny's head spun and he blushed, rubbing the back of his ungreased hair.

"S-s-sure, Miley." He smiled at her shyly. Miley smiled and kissed his cheek quickly before scurrying inside to the rest of the boys. Dani met Johnny inside with a grin.

"Oooh, and what was all that?" Dani nugded Johnny.

"Sh-she asked me out." Johnny sputtered, still in shock that she wanted to date him!

"Wow, a date and a kiss on the cheek. How ya feel, Johnnycake?"

"Great." He said and found his public defender in the front of the courtroom at a desk and Johnny sat next to him and Danielle took her seat next to Sodapop in the audience. Soda wrapped an arm around Danielle and kissed her cheek. "Hey, doll." Danielle smiled, no one made her feel the way Sodapop made her feel.

"All rise for Jugde Jolene." A court cop spoke loud and clear. Everyone stood and sat as the Judge made her way to her podium and she sat as well. The room suddenly became so quiet a dropping pin would be heard. The judge leaned over the podium and fixed her glasses on the tan boy in front of her.

"Johanthan Cade. How do you plead?"


	17. Chapter 17

"Johnathan Cade, How do you plead?"

Johnny tugged on his dress shirt collar. Was it hot in the court-room or was he just nervous? Johnny cleared his throat and stood up from the wobbly chair, his big brown eyes looked at the Judge. Jesus, she was scary looking. Beady blue eyes and wrinkly frown captured with in a pale old-hag face. The greaser smoothed his tie.

"I, Johnathan Cade, plead not guilty." It was weird saying his full name, he hadn't done so since maybe Kindergarden. But his thoughts were broken when Judge Jolene grunted and motioned to his seat. Johnny quickly sat down. This was going to be a long day. He had to keep focused but his mind- of all moments- filled with thoughts and he had to be nugded by his public defender when it was time for Johnny to take the stand. Ponyboy stepped down and Johnny stepped up and took his seat. He placed a hand on the book and made his oath before the Lawyer for Bob's family paced in front of him, Johnny's eyes moved left to right and back again as he intensily watched the man.

"So, Johnny. Tell us what happened that night, Bob Sheldon died." He said with a firm voice. Johnny shifted in his seat and waited for his thoughts to collect and he found his voice.

"Ponyboy, Dallas and I, "proper grammar would help Johnny so much more in this case, it would make him seem less like a "hood" so his defender put it. "We went out to the Drive-In movie theater..." And so, Johnny went through his story just as he went over with Danielle a few days ago. He sounded very educated and he didn't even stutter but he was nervous as hell. After the story was over, the Lawyer furrowed his brows and looked over to Randy Anderson who sat with the other involved.

"Is that true?" He asked. All six boys nodded and said "Yes."

"Hmph." He nodded, "Did you have to stab Robert Sheldon?" Johnny's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"N..no, I didn't. But he was drowning my friend, Ponyboy. They were going to kill him, then me. What else could I do?" The trail went on for almost an hour before there was a recess and the Jury went back into the room to agree on a verdict. Johnny sat on a bench out in the hall, Ponyboy made himself comfortable next to his friend.

"What do you think they'll say?" The scarred greaser asked. Ponyboy sighed and shook his head. "I..I dunno, Johnnycake." Pony admitted. It was a hard and anxious day for the two boys..for the whole Greaser gang actually. The younger greaser decided to change the subject. "So, my sister asked you out?" Johnny nodded, blushing.

"Yeah...I was gunna, but I never got a chance to."

"Where ya gunna take 'er?" Johnny replied with a shrug. Now that her thought about it, he was broke and wasn't the one to ask for money to take a girl out. Great. His first date and he had no idea where he'd even take her! The tanner boy groaned and leaned his head on the wall.

"Don't stress over it, man. Miles ain't the type to care about going to a fancy dinner and movie. You'll think of something. She talks 'bout ya all the time."

Johnny seemed to sit up straight, "Really?" he asked, surprised.

"I ain't lyin'. All the time, she always askin' 'bout ya. You'll be fine."

Johnny managed a small smile. So, she really did like him, she didn't ask him out out of pity! Which was surprising. He looked around the hallway. "Where'd everyone go?"

"Soda and that girl went to grab lunch for everyone. Dally went for a smoke. Two-Bit an' Steve are in the john. Darry an' Miles are somewhere- 'Ey, there they are." Pony said as said people made their way towards them. Miley subtly waved at them while Darry wiped the sweat from his brow. _So, it wasn't jus' me._ Johnny thought in relief. Miley sat next to Johnny which made him blush a rose color.

"Golly, it sure is hot in here." She whined.

"It sure is." Pony agreed and stood up, going over to the eldest Curtis. "Let's go wait outside for Soda." Ponyboy nudged Darry, wanting to leave his other half and Johnny alone. The sea-green eyes of Darry's lingered on the two and hesitantly agreed. After the brother's left, Johnny bit his lip nervously, he had been itching to ask Miley this question for awhile now. He sighed and suddenly blurted out.

"I thought you liked Dally."

Miley seemed to be taken aback by this, she laughed a little, "Why would you think that?"

Johnny turned towards her, "That day a few weeks ago, Dally and you went out."

"No. No. No. We walked around and all he talked about was you."

Johnny sat back, and to think for the past few weeks he thought Dally was taking the girl he so very much liked. He even went to Dani saying that "Dally gets any girl he wants. Why does he have to choose Miley? I like her.." Johnny sighed and looked down. He was about to speak when one of the Jurors called Johnny back into the court-room. The look of the Juror's face made Johnny's face pale, his heart pounded in his ears and he felt sick to his stomach. That might have been from not eating all day but at same time, he didn't know. He stood up and swayed going into the court-room. Miley followed and took her seat in the audience. Soda and Danielle soon returned and they too took their seats, so did Steve and Two-Bit. When Ponyboy and Darry returned and were seated. The Judge nodded to a Juror. The Juror cleared his throat, he stood tall.

Johnny's eyes widened and his mouth dropped when the read the verdict. "In the case of Cade vs. Sheldon, We, the Jury find Johnathan Cade and Ponyboy Curtis..."

**Well, guys. We are reaching the end of the story. Only 3 more chapters before we part our ways. The last three will be longer, I promise.**


End file.
